tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily (song)
Emily, also known as There's No One Quite Like Emily, is a song from the eighth season dedicated to Emily. Lyrics There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. Sometimes she can't help herself And gets misunderstood Things can sometimes turn out wrong When all she meant was good. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. Clever, cheerful, confident She really knows her stuff She's the one to get things done While others huff and puff. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. Sometimes she can't help herself And gets misunderstood Things can sometimes turn out wrong When all she meant was good. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Emily * Toad * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Cyril the Fogman * Butch (short version only) * Harold (short version only) Episodes * Emily's New Coaches * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Emily's New Route * Spic and Span * As Good as Gordon * Emily's Adventure Learning Segments *How Does Emily Get To the Station? *What Makes Percy Feel Better? (short version only) Deleted Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: # A deleted scene of Emily entering Wellsworth. # A deleted scene of Emily passing the watermill. * As Good as Gordon: # An alternate close-up shot of Emily leaving Tidmouth Sheds. # An alternate version of Emily leaving Kellsthorpe. # A deleted scene of Emily stopping and letting off steam. # Emily leaving Maron station. * Unknown: # A shot of Emily crossing Bulgy's Bridge. # Emily backing up next to Gordon and Thomas. Trivia * When the short version of the song is on PBS, Nick Jr and Treehouse airing, "Personality", in the second chorus, scenes from "Spic and Span" and "Thomas, Emily and the SnowPlough" were used a second time. In Other Languages Home Video Releases US *Track Stars (Short Version) *Songs from the Station DVD Boxsets * Steam Engine Stories * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Great Destinations! UK *Tales from the Tracks (Short Version) TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:Emily'sNewRoute7.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute78.png File:Emily'sNewRoute80.png Emily(Song)6.png|(Short Version) File:Emily(Song)1.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches34.png File:AsGoodasGordon21.png File:AsGoodasGordon30.jpg File:SpicandSpan82.png File:SpicAndSpan24.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough47.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough48.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough49.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough52.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough53.png File:Emily(Song)2.png File:AsGoodasGordon43.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches51.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches56.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches49.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches55.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches3.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches59.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches58.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches20.png|Thomas and Emily at Knapford File:Emily'sNewCoaches22.png File:Emily(Song)3.png File:Emily'sNewRoute14.png File:Emily'sNewRoute57.png Emily'sNewCoaches63.jpg|(Short Version) File:Sounds(song)8.png File:LearningSegments52.png File:There'snooneQuitelikeEmily.jpg File:Emily(Song)4.png|Emily, Thomas and Gordon File:Emily'sNewCoaches65.jpg File:Sounds(song)12.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches4.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:Emily'sNewRoute76.png AsGoodasGordon8.png AsGoodasGordon12.png Emily'sNewRoute43.png Emily'sNewRoute44.png Emily'sNewRoute45.png File:SpicAndSpan52.png File:SpicAndSpan53.png File:SpicAndSpan54.png File:SpicAndSpan56.png File:AsGoodasGordon89.png File:Emily'sAdventure47.png File:SpicAndSpan13.png File:SpicAndSpan14.png File:AsGoodasGordon6.jpg File:Emily(Song)5.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches60.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches61.png Video File:Emily - Music Video|Short Version File:Emily - Extended Music Video Category:Songs